


The Lies in the Messages

by Anonymous



Series: MCYTTWT Parody Twitter Crack Series [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I write serious stuff I swear, I’m from mcyttwt don’t take this seriously, Unrequited Love, lying, please don’t read this, please this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mr. Mexcio just wants his Pandass back, even if Pandass isn’t fully in it himself.
Relationships: MrMexcio/MrPandass
Series: MCYTTWT Parody Twitter Crack Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	The Lies in the Messages

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with more awful mcyttwt parody fan fictions. Sorry.

Mr. Mexcio’s fingers hovered over his keyboard. He missed Pandass so much it hurt, but Pandass didn’t miss him, he was sure of it. Against his better judgement, he opened his Twitter dms and clocked on his ex’s name.

_MrMexcio: pandass..._  
_MrMexcio: i miss you :(_

He stared at the screen for a moment, immediately regretting his decision. It was too late, the messages had gone through. He was about to close the dm folder, before he saw Pandass’s icon pop up with three little dots. Oh God, he was typing.

Mr. Mexcio braced himself for the inevitable rejection.

_MrPandass: baby..._  
_: mexico i miss you too..._

Mr. Mexcio’s eyes widened, Pandass missed him? As much as he missed Pandass? But it seemed impossible, Pandass was always flirting with other people on the timeline, there was no way. Again, Mr. Mexcio typed out a questionable message.

_MrMexcio: come over...?_

Within a minute he had an answer.

_MrPandass: later bb_  
_MrMexcio: wait really.._

There was no way Pandass was agreeing to come over, they had been fighting over Pandass’s constant flirting for over a week now, and hadn’t seen each other since the start of their fight. Mr. Mexcio’s phone pinged again.

_MrPandass: yes papi_

Mr. Mexcio could barely contain his excitement, but something still burned inside of him. He had to ask.

_MrMexcio: you promise you don’t love george_

He waited. 

_MrPandass: i promise_

That was too quick. Pandass was lying through the screen, he had no hesitation in immediately denouncing his feelings for the other despite their relentless timeline flirting, always popping up on Mr. Mexcio’s screen and making his heart ache. But that didn’t matter, not right now. All that mattered right now was Mr. Mexcio getting at least a few more minutes with his love, even if they weren’t real to Pandass. They would always be real to Mr. Mexcio.

_MrMexcio: i’ll be waiting, pls hurry_

Another immediate response.

_MrPandass: already omw, see u soon bb <3_

Yeah, there’s no way he meant it. But Mr. Mexcio could pretend, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Please this is awful I’m so ashamed, don’t take this seriously I swear I’m a serious writer I swear.
> 
> Sigh.


End file.
